Harry's new life
by flowerpottermalfoyblack
Summary: What if Lily and James had survived? What if Harry's twin was the BWL? He was abandoned by his mother in an orphanage, where Regulus Black, his husband and son adopt him, and he finds his mate in a very possessive veela in Australia. What will happen when James finds him? rating up to M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Lily and James had survived? What if Harry's twin was the BWL? He was tired of the emotional abuse, he wanted to run away! And he did, to Australia, but what will happen when they find him?**

AN: So, hi! This is my very first fic, Harry will have a possessive boyfriend, a veela, and he will be the submissive one. This story will be slash, and will start with Harry's point of view of how his life is now; he will have flashbacks, of how the Potters treated him. Harry's twin will be stupid and arrogant, and he will not be the heir. Harry will be adopted by Sirius brother, Reggie, and he will be overprotective of him, he will have an older brother who will be very overprotective and friends too! If you don't like this don't read, but I think that if you think like me, are crazy, and are a perverted teenage girl that loves slash and fics like this one, it will be perfect. Well, tell me, I only ask for 5 good reviews, and I will start with chapters and not the crappy prologue.

PROLOGUE:

31 October, 1981:

A beautiful woman was talking with a handsome man.

-James, do you really think that we should leave the kids with Peter? - The woman asked the now named man.

-I'm sure Lily that nothing will happen, he knows what to do if something happens, and he is our secret keeper. He would never betray us- The now named woman sighed. She didn't want to leave her babies.

-Well, okay, but let me say good bye to them-

She went up the stairs to a nursery done in red and gold. It has two cribs, and in each was a sleeping baby. In the one that was nearest the door, was the oldest child, named Harry. He had raven hair, and even if you couldn't see them now, the greenest eyes you could find. You could see that he would be a heart breaker when he is older, and he will have to bat the girls with a forest. In the second crib, was the youngest, named Charles. He had red hair, and brown eyes. He demanded a lot of attention, and cried a lot. In the future, you could see he was going to be average in the beauty department, and even a little on the chubby side.

Suddenly, someone knocked. When James opened the door, he was met with watery blue eyes, and his chubby friend Peter.

-Wormtail! It's wonderful to see you. Give me a minute wile I call Lily, and we will go. Come in!- James smiled, and called Lily. They hugged Peter, and they left.

After waiting half an hour, Wormtail send a patronous to his Master, saying that he could come. Five minutes later, Voldemort was standing in his full height of 6 feet 3, and his red eyes were gleaming with determination.

-Where are the kids Wormtail? – When Peter guided him to the Nursery, he asked again. –And what are their names? -

-T-t-the one that is the crib nearest-t-t the door is Harry, and the other one is Charles- He stuttered. He sounded so afraid.

-Um… well, Peter, you can go now- He dismissed him, and the rat transformed and ran from the house. –Now brats, who will I kill first? – While he was talking to himself, he didn't realize that a pair of Avada Kedavra colored eyes were watching him, until the owner of the eyes cooed. He snapped to him, and he noticed the air of power that he had, and he decided that this one was the one, the Chosen one. –Well, Harry, it seems that you will die first- He laughed and uttered the words. –Avada Kedavra-

He watched horrified when a golden shield went around the baby, and sucked the curse, when it suddenly crashed into his chest. He screamed, and his body turned to ash, just like that.

The roof collapsed, and a piece of wood give little Charles a cut in the hand, in the form of a snake. But little Harry passed out, too tired to care.

(Three hours later)

-Come on James, I want to see my babies-

-Okay Lily, wait for me- He laughed at his wife motherly attitude, but she was like that.

When they got into the house, they gasped and run to the nursery. There they saw Voldemort's robe and wand in the floor, and Charles that was crying with a bloody hand. Lily run to Charles but James noticed Harry, his little bambie. Even if e was the oldest, he got along better whith him, and he would always be his baby.

They called Dumbledore, and when he got into the nursery, he looked both boys over, and he decided.

-I present you, Charles Potter, the boy who lived-

Well, there it was, please review, and tell me if you liked it. Love you all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi! So, for the amount of followers and favorites' that i have i decided that I must update, so I'm now doing it. Yeah… awkward. Well, someone asked me if Harry could learn some of the pureblood customs. Well, I don't know a lot, but he will learn how to eat, and I will have him be a little bit reserved. Kind of like cold on the outside, but soft in the inside. Well, I must write! Bye!

CHAPTER 1: Harry's life and flashbacks!

Harry's pov:

I was in my bed remembering how I ended up with Regulus, and his husband, with an awesome big brother and a stupid but lovable boyfriend. How I ended up in Australia of all the places. I still remember it as it was yesterday.

#Flashback#

There was a mean lady telling me mean things! She didn't change my diapers and she always forgets to feed him. Only daddy does it. Daddy is the best. He tells me that I'm his little bambie, and that he loves me. But the red head tells me how much better Charles is, because he is her baby boy. She's very annoying.

Well, she gave me my stuffed stag and put me in a car, and as I didn't know what was happening I started crying. She drove off and put me in a strange door and knocked, then glared me. –You're so jealous of Charliebum, he is so much better than you. I hope nobody adopts you, you little brat. Bye- She said, and then she ran away. She left me!

#End Flashback#

Ha, if she only knew now. I was the best student that ever crossed The Australian Institute of Talented Wizards. It was the best school to study magic, and you learned everything. My brother went there too. When Dad and Papa adopted me I was four years old. I talked, but not too much, and I was very shy.

#Flashback#

It was the adoption day, and while everyone dressed up, I ran to my room, to my sanctuary. There nobody bullied me, I could be me, and do magic alone. I haven't forgotten about magic, about anything. But I must Lily, now I live here, where when people aren't bullying me, I feel safe. Out of nowhere, the door opens, and a handsome man stepped through.

-Who are you honey?- He said. I felt safe with the man, he was kind, and I think we could be friends.

-I'm Harry- I said, blushing.

-Well Harry, I'm Regulus. Why won't you tell me about yourself?-

#End of Flashback#

After that day, they had come to visit me every week, and I met Ori, his other son, and Severus, his husband. At first I was scared, but I decided that they could be my new family. Ori was very kind with me, and always gave me gifts. Especially stuffed animals. Three months later, I was Harry Severus Potter-Black-Snape, and I couldn't be happier. But two years later, I had gotten kidnapped and the over protectiveness started.

#Flashback (Harry's six)#

Regulus wouldn't stop hugging me, Ori wouldn't stop kissing my face, and Severus wouldn't stop crying. They had kidnapped me and tortured me for months, I was in shock. They had founded me! Finally! Now I wouldn't wake up to a blade stabbing me, or to a punch to the gut. Now I was with my family again! Thank Merlin!

They had decided that Ori wouldn't leave me alone, so even when I went to the bathroom he was waiting me at the door. It was embarrassing! And when it wasn't Ori, it was Papa, or Daddy. They just wouldn't leave me alone. But it kind of felt good.

#End of Flashback#

I laughed at that memory. But now the chaperons included Louis, my French, veela, very possessive boyfriend. He was seventeen, and I was sixteen. I had just turned them, and now I have my own bike! It's an American Chopper S0-200 It's so beautiful. But where not talking about my bike, we are talking about stupid Louis, and the first time I met him.

#Flashback (Harry's fifteen)#

We were going to France. To Paris! We were going to stay in old aunt Clarissa's home. She had left it to me in her will. We got along very well, we are both crazy, but it doesn't matter. Last year I had talked to my family and told them that I was gay. My brother had told me that it was alright, but now I must get my own dorm. I had laughed because I taught it was a joke, but no. He really meant it, and as it was his last year at the school he had made his mission that I was alone for the end of my life.

It wasn't my fault! I was cute. I was petite, with a lean figure and a six pack. But I had rosy cheeks and very bright green eyes. It just made them all so over protective. Well, I was distracted, thinking about what I was going to buy for me, because I don't have friends, as everyone just wants to use me. Yeah, I'm innocent. Shh! Well, when I walked into a brick wall, a warm brick wall. Strong arms wrapped over my waist, I felt safe. When I looked up, isaw the most gorgeous guy I have ever met. Louis.

#End of Flashback#

Well, since then, he explained everything to me and my family, and they have given him the TALK. I couldn't look at them the same way for a whole month. We didn't do anything, just snogged and some heavy petting, but I'm too shy to do anything else.

Even with all of it, I must save myself for when I marry, which we are going to do, this Christmas. In the eyes of the veelas I'm an adult, so I can marry him. When he proposed I couldn't stop crying, and my dad and papa just love him. Even my brother loves him. And that is just… WOW.

This year I'm graduating, I'm head boy, and I hope to do it with honors. I remember when Dad tried to teach me how to be a pureblood.

#Flashback (Harry is 12)#

I was trying to figure out what I had done now. I was trying to learn how to walk, but I have just given up. I learned how to eat. Why that wasn't enough? Dad gave one spank with the ruler and I standed straight. This was so frustrating! Well, at least I wasn't the heir. Ori had it worst. He had to learn how to talk to!

After an hour and almost forty spanks, Dad just gave up. Hahaha! Nobody is as stubborn as me. Trust me. Ask my teachers. Well, now I can't sit. Shoot.

#End of flashback#

I gave Dad the cold shoulder for about two weeks, but now every time we think about it, we laugh until we have tears in our eyes. Well, that is my story, for now.

Well, there you have it. I know I put 15 before 12, but I don't know, it just seemed right. REVIEW! pleaseee


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi everybody! How are you? I'm going to ask you to please review, because I want to know what do you think about it. I started writing this story 'cause I felt like an hypocrite when and if I said mean things about a story when I didn't have the balls to do one. So please, don't hate me because of this, but please understand. I'm going to put in the next chapter about the Potters life, because even if I don't like Lily, I love James and the marauderers, so, yeah…

Chapter 3: James finds Harry.

(August 2)

I was running around the house, trying to find a good place to hide. Ori was pissed, because I made his hair pink and embarrassed in front of his now ex-girlfriend. Dad and Papa are laughing their asses off. It's so unfair.

-Harrison! - Uh oh. I tried running harder, but Ori caught me, and pulled me over his shoulder, with my face in his ass.

-Ori! Orion Regulus Black Snape! Put me down this instant. NOW!- He ignored me, and slapped my butt. –Please!- Again, nothing. I had to use my last card. –Daddy, Ori is hurting me!- Dad was next to us in an instant, making Ori to put me down, and I used my puppy dog eyes on Dad. –Thank you Daddy- I sniffed and run away again.

Papa was still laughing, and telling Dad. –Hahaha. He played you. That's my boy!-

I grinned, and suddenly a pair of familiar arms caught me around the waist.

-Hello love- I giggled, I couldn't stop myself. –Did you just giggle?-

-No. Go find yourself another person to molest Lou- He chuckled, spun me around, an attacked my mouth in a kiss full of passion, which turned into a full round snog fest.

I pulled away to breath, and he turned his attention to my neck, filling it with hickeys. –Anyone- Gasp. –Could come- Moan. –Into- Groan. –Us-

-Let them watch- He said, from my neck.

I pulled him away, gave him my biggest smile, covered my neck, and run to the house.

He laughed while he followed me. We did this every time.

When I got inside the house, my Dad was there waiting for us. –Oh hello Louis, how are you?- He smiled, but then he saw my neck. –Harrison! Are those hickeys?-

-RUN LOU!- We run all around the house, everybody was trying to catch us, but, not happening in my watch. We stopped near the forest that surrounded my house, and we were trying to catch our breath.

-So, Harry, our wedding?- I blushed to the top of my ears, and he laughed. –Don't weary love, it will be wonderful. We already have the date, the gests, the place, the cake, who will dress in white, which you will be doing; everything. No need to be nervous-

-But, are you sure you want me? You could find someone prettier, someone that wasn't abandoned- I whispered.

-Oh sweetheart, I love you. You complete me, you are my everything, I would die without you-

- You are just saying it-

-No love, I can't wait for when I have you in my bed, screaming my name, with your tight hole around my dick- (Prudes, I'm sorry, but I wanted to say it, it was eating me, oh and sorry for the sappiness) I blushed bright red, and starting hitting him over the head- Stop love, it's true, I love you, there's no one else for me-

(Sometime later)

-I don't want to see more hickeys; you will not be alone with him until your honeymoon, and only chaste kissing! - My brother was fuming. He couldn't believe that my neck was covered with hickeys; he thought that we just gave each other chaste kisses. Well, sorry to disappoint you.

-Stop being so overprotective for Merlin sake! I'm not a baby!- I shouted.

-I know baby bro, but, well, you are the baby of the family, and I'm your big brother and it's my job! Don't be mad. I can't help it- He hugged me, I sighed. He knew that hugs were my weak point! It's not fair. –And, even then, I don't blame your boyfriend for covering you with marks. You're so cute, and so innocent. Everybody wants to bang you- I blushed.

I stuck my tongue out. –Cheater-

He laughed, and we went to our fathers.

-It's true honey. It's our job to be overprotective- My papa said.

I laughed, I couldn't help it. I love them. Overprotective or not.

(August 10)

Even after more than a week of the warning my brother gave us, Louis still respects it. I'm going to die from horniness. I want a damn snog for Merlin sake!

We were going to Nevermore (It's my magical district, don't laugh people!). Papa needed more potions incredients, and I needed new robes and my books. When we were about going to Floo, someone knocked the door. Dad went to see who it was, and when he stuck his head out he gasped.

-Dad/Reg! Dad/Reg! What happened? Who is it? Dad/Reg answer me!- All of us say at the same time.

He was trembling, and he said. –Get Harry out of here-

-What! Dad! No, I'm staying here!-

Everyone sighed, they knew they couldn't get me out. So Papa opened the door fully, and we saw a clone of me, we looked exactly the same, except for the eyes. It was James Potter.

-Dada?- I asked. I couldn't believe it. He had finally found me! I could tell him about his bitch of a wife, he could finally be free and get to know me! (I know about that every time they make James the bad one, but I like him and the Marauderers, so they are going to be good.)

-Harry? Oh my god, it's you!-

Ori couldn't take it anymore. He put me over his shoulder, with my bum over it, and he run.

Oh oh! Cliff hanger. What will happen with James? Review. I will wait for five reviews to star updating again, and if you don't like it, then don't read. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

**An is at the end of the chapter.**

**World count:**** 1001**

_Chapter 4_

_-Ori! Please put me down! You are hurting me- My lower stomach was starting to hurt, and I felt dizzy. He stopped running, and gently put me on my feet._

_-I am sorry sweetheart, but I don't like the fact that, that man looked so much like you. He could have come to take you from us. And you will stay with me forever- He stroked my hair, and gave me a kiss on my forehead._

_-Ori, how can I say this lightly? That man is James Potter. My biological father-_

_-What? Harry how could you remember? You must be wrong!-_

_-But I do remember. I remember everything: Lily, Charles, Voldemort, Sirius, everyone. I don't know how, I don't know why, I just know that I want to meet all my family again. I hope that my second brother isn't a pig head-_

_-Second brother? - Ori said with tears in his cheeks._

_-Yeah dummy, you are my first! I will never ever leave you! Or forget about you! You are my big bro, you were always there, and I hope you continue to be-_

_-Of course I will continue! Now let's get back, before I start crying really bad, and I will lose my big macho face-_

_-Only you believe that you are a big macho Ori! We know that you are the biggest softie that has ever walked on Earth- I said giggling. He was carrying me as if I was a toddler, with my legs around his waist, and my head nuzzled his neck._

_-Nope, you are- He blew a raspberry in my cheek, which made me laugh so much that I didn't even notice that we were inside the house, and our parents, and James were looking at us with wide eyes. –Well, after Harry here told me some things, we have decided Mr. Potter, to try and see how this new family thing goes, but you must swear that he will not be harmed, and he must see all of us. And Louis-_

_-Who is Louis? - James asked alarmed._

_-Em, you see, Louis is my fiancé. We have been together for over a year, and he is my mate- Harry said._

_-Your mate? You do not have any creature blood inside you!-_

_-But he is a Veela- He blushed, probably from embarrassment. I smiled, showing that it didn't matter whether he was a lot late to find me, or that I now had a new family, or that Lily was not next to him, that he was still part of me, that he was still my Dada. –Hey! Where is Lily?-_

_-Son- Here Papa growled loudly. Man he is an overprotective bear. I don't even know why he is growling! He is just calling me son. Maybe it is because he is jealous or afraid that he will take me away. Damn all dominant men in this family are crazy! (Because neither Daddy nor I are crazy!) –We broke up after she left you in that orphanage. I would have never left you Bambi. And well, there is a rather small matter in all this family…-_

_-What is it?-_

_-First, your Uncles are asking to meet you, and your other brother kind of hates you- I started crying with the last part, but I kind of figured it out, after all, it was my fault that our parents divorced. But thank god they did it! I don't think that I could have understood Lily. She has always been a bitch._

_-But wait, if I brought Louis here to meet you, would you go all over protective with me? I already have three overprotective males after me; I do not need another one. If everything goes right, in less than a month I will get married. Wow, married-_

_-MARRIED?-_

_-Yes Dada, married. I know that you have just met me again, and all of that, but in the Veela's eyes, when I am sixteen, I am an adult, and on my own. Is tradition to marry if the mate is younger when it is sixteen, and when the mate is older, you marry when the Veela is sixteen. It all works out because like this everyone is an "adult"- Everyone nodded in understanding, but I could already feel the air. It meant that Louis was going to get another decree. Again._

_-But wait, you must, you know, do IT after marrying?- Daddy asked, his eyes flashing._

_-Yes Daddy, because if we don't do IT we can't complete the bond and both of us will die. But we can not do IT with each other earlier because it will be as we were overruling the traditions. And we do not want that-_

_-What would happen if you "overruled" these traditions? - Papa asked._

_-Well, first I could be tortured to insanity- Here my family gasped. –They could also obliviate all of us and put fake memories, oh and they could also kill me and Lou-_

_-Is tradition THAT important for Veelas? - Ori asked shocked. _

_- Well yes, and they are all prudes, they do not understand my weird jokes. But I like them either way- I said._

_-Weird jokes? - James asked._

_-Yes, I have a really weird humor, and I am very sarcastic. That and my hole "I am so cute you just want to kill me with kisses" just pushes everyone over the edge, as they can't believe I would say that jokes- I said._

_-No shit, I didn't know that you were THAT cute- Ori said._

_-Uh, someone is not happy!- I said, in a weird high pitched voice._

_-You sounded just like a chipmunk. And a crazy one- Papa said._

_-Papa! You are so mean to me- I whined and gave a big pout. He laughed, and I smiled. –I love having all my family together- They all went "aww" with me, and hugged me. –Get off me, I can't breathe! - They just laughed again and hugged me tighter._

**AN:**** Hi guys! Sorry I couldn't update, but I had to get my priorities straight. Well, thanks everyone for reviewing, even if Mr. Guest was a little harsh. Even if you hate it, please let me know. Oh, and for spelling and all of that, I am really sorry as I am from Argentina and well, my first language is Spanish. 5 Reviews and I update. (If you PM me I will count it as another review) Love you all, hope you have a nice time.**

**Bye!**

**Flower **


End file.
